Merokok Membunuhmu
by GaramMerica
Summary: Athrun dan Kira yang masih berumur tujuh tahun menemukan senjata mematikan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.


Athrun dan Kira yang masih berumur tujuh tahun menemukan senjata mematikan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Mata keduanya membulat ngeri, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tangan mungil kecokelatan Kira berusaha meraihnya.

"Jangan!" Athrun langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan sahabatnya dengan sigap. "Benda itu pernah membuatmu hampir meninggal! Aku tidak mau mengalami itu lagi!"

Sebenarnya Kira ingin mengatakan kalau senjata itu dalam kondisi mati namun melihat wajah panik Athrun, Kira pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mau tidak mau merasa bersalah.

Kira melirik benda silinder yang tersimpan rapi di kotak hitam tersebut. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa membakarnya. Asapnya beracun," gumam anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut. Hidungnya tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi pedih di alat pernapasannya itu saat asap putih yang berasal dari ujung senjata di depan mereka pernah menyusup masuk. Athrun menggosok hidungnya, mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kita buang saja, yuk," usul Athrun mantap, menatap mata bulat di sampingnya dengan iris_ emerald_ miliknya.

Kira mengangguk. "Ayo."

.

* * *

**Merokok Membunuhmu**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creator.

Profil picture is not mine.

No profit taken from this.

Warning:

Penjabaran tentang asma di sini mungkin kurang valid. Saya pribadi belum pernah kena serangan asma (_alhamdulillah_) jadi kurang tahu juga gimana. Mungkin tidak selalu separah yang di bawah kalau ditangani dengan benar. Yang saya tahu reaksinya berbeda tergantung masing-masing orang. Kalau ada yang mau memberikan koreski akan sangat diterima!

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

"Caridad! Kau lihat rokokku? Aku ingat kutaruh di atas meja!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, Haruma!"

"Tapi aku ya—ah! Kenapa bisa ada di tempat sampah? Kau membuangnya, ya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada rokokmu, Haruma! Aku membencinya!"

Sahut menyahut yang terjadi antara ruang keluarga dan dapur itu tidak terdenggar oleh sang pelaku sebenarnya. Kedua anak yang sedang aktif-aktifnya itu sedang melakukan diskusi seru di kamar Kira yang berada di lantai dua.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah kita mau menghisap asap beracun dari benda mematikan itu. Peringatannya sudah jelas, kan? Aku sendiri sampai hapal!" gerutu Athrun dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar Kira dari atas kasurnya.

"Yang versi lama atau versi baru?" balas temannya polos.

Athrun mendengus. "Cuma orang bodoh yang tidak hapal peringatan versi baru. Tentu saja yang kumaksud yang versi lama, Kira!"

"'Merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin'," tutur Kira di sela kegiatannya mengunyah wafer cokelat dari toples yang ia letakkan di atas lantai.

"Dan yang terbaru: Peringatan: Merokok Membunuhmu. Peringatan yang baru gak keren, ah."

"Tapi cukup merangkum bahayanya, sih. Ditambah lagi ada gambar seramnya." Kira tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu alasan Athrun menganggap peringatan singkat itu tidak keren. Peringatan pertama jauh lebih seru untuk diucapkan—seperti mantra—dan terdengar sangat dewasa, dan ilmiah, dan ... dan ... pokoknya bisa membuat anak-anak seusianya merasa bangga bisa nengucapkan kalimat panjang itu tanpa tersendat dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Peringatan yang baru? 'Merokok membunuhmu'. _Buuuuuu._

"Athrun, kau tahu artinya janin?" tanya Kira penasaran sambil menoleh ke arah temannya.

Pemilik rambut biru tua itu berguling sedikit hingga tengkurap sebelum mengambil wafer dengan tangannya yang menggantung. "Kalau gak salah ingat artinya adik bayi yang masih di perut, kata Ibu, sih."

"Kalau impotensi?"

"Nggak tahu."

"Sakit jantung itu menyeramkan," gumam Kira dengan pandangan menerawang.

Athrun bangkit tiba-tiba dengan antusias. "Ya! Kau ingat, kan di film yang kita tonton kemarin? Orang itu sedang naik tangga lalu tiba-tiba saja memegangi dadanya dengan muka kesakitan. Aaaarrghhh! Aaaarrghh!" Athrun memeragakan adegan itu dengan berlebihan dan tangan menggapai-gapai. "Lalu mulutnya mulai berbusa dan kejang-kejang," anak laki-laki itu menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi telentang, "dan pria itu meninggal dengan mata melotot."

"Jangan nambah-nambahin seenaknya, Ath. Mulutnya tidak berbusa dan dia juga tidak kejang-kejang. Dan dia _tidak_ meninggal dengan mata melotot. Itu film yang lain."

"Sama saja bagiku." Pemilik iris _zamrud _itu mengendikkan bahunya. Ia bangkit, duduk bersila dan menatap Kira dengan serius. "Tapi asma lebih menakutkan."

Kira menggumamkan 'ah' kecil, paham mengapa bagi Athrun asma lebih menakutkan. Yah, insiden mengerikan itu terjadi di depan matanya sendiri, apa boleh buat?

Waktu itu sedang acara kunjungan siswa ke museum. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat siang dan sesi bebas selama enam puluh menit penuh untuk berkeliling. Kira dan Athrun, dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu, mulai menjelajah ke sana kemari, menjejaki semua lorong, melihat seluruh koleksi. Tak jarang mereka berdua saling menimpali cerita yang terlintas begitu saja di kepala mereka setiap melihat koleksi yang menarik, seperti Pharaoh yang menaiki T-Rex sambil memimpin pasukan koboi dengan kapak yang terbuat dari batu dan kayu yang diikat dengan sulur tanaman.

Mereka sedang memasukkan koin ke mesin minuman otomatis saat hidung mereka tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Asap-asap putih halus melintas begitu saja dan membelai wajah mereka. Kira dan Athrun menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan benda silinder berwarna putih kecil dengan ujung terbakar yang dijepit dengan dua jari milik seseorang di samping mereka.

"Hai, anak-anak. Sedang kunjungan sekolah, ya?" sapa pria berumur lima puluhan itu sembari tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Pria itu sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual kopi panas dengan satu tangan di kantung celana, sepertinya juga sedang menunggu minumannya siap. Ia mengisap rokoknya lagi sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Asap baru kembali mengepul.

Athrun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan hidung dan menatap pria yang ada di samping kanannya itu dengan jengkel. "Ya, kunjungan yang menyenangkan," balas Athrun.

"Senang mendengar masih ada anak-anak yang menikmati museum. Kalian dari sekolah mana?"

Athrun bisa merasakan tangan Kira yang menggenggam erat lengan bajunya namun ia tidak menoleh. Yah, mungkin sifat pemalu Kira sedang muncul. Ia memang sering bersembunyi di balik bahu Athrun kalau berhadapan dengan orang asing. "Moon Elementary. Paman bekerja di sini?"

Isapan. Embusan lagi. Athrun mengerutkan hidungnya saat asap itu dengan seenaknya kembali melintas dan menusuk-nusuk hidungnya. Genggaman Kira semakin erat. "Ya. Kantor saya ada di lantai dua. Mengurus surat ini-itu, mengawasi pegawai—hei, ada apa dengan temanmu?" Ekspresi pria itu berubah, memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya.

Athrun langsung berbalik menghadap Kira. Matanya membelalak saat melihat teman berambut cokelatnya itu sudah menunduk dalam-dalam dengan bahu naik-turun. Ia baru sadar kalau kerah kaosnya sendiri sudah mulai merosot ke satu sisi karena genggaman Kira. "Kira, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kira tidak menjawab. Ia masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan bahunya naik-turun dengan cepat. Saat itulah Athrun baru menyadari suara 'ngik-ngik' aneh yang terdengar seirama dengan gerakan bahu sahabatnya. Ia menunduk dan berusaha melihat wajah temannya. "Kira?"

Athrun kembali membelalak dan sangat terkejut saat Kira tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. "Kira!" Suara aneh itu masih terdengar.

Anak berambut biru tua itu cepat-cepat memegang bahu sahabatnya dan memutar badannya. Perutnya serasa ditonjok saat melihat bibir Kira yang kebiruan dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mulutnya megap-megap dan Athrun segera tahu ada yang salah dengan napasnya. "Kira, tenang! Kau kenapa?" Tidak mendapat balasan dari temannya, Athrun segara mengambil minuman kaleng yang tadi mereka beli dan menyodorkannya pada Kira, berharap bisa meringankan penderitaan anak malang itu.

"Jangan! Itu tidak akan membantunya!" sergah pria tadi, segera merampas kaleng itu dari tangan Athrun. "Sial," gumamnya sambil membuang rokoknya asal dan berlutut di depan Kira. "Dia punya asma?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh dan sibuk membuka ikat pinggang, kancing celana dan kancing di kaos berkerah Kira, juga melepaskan tas ransel di punggungnya.

"As—ya, ada. Tapi ini pertama kalinya—"

"Ambilkan inhalernya!"

Athrun mengerjap. Bingung. "'In' apa?"

"Inhaler! Seperti tabung kecil berbentuk 'L'. Yang diisap." Pria itu sudah mengobrak-abrik tas ransel Kira saat menjelaskan namun tidak mendapat yang ia cari. Pria itu kembali menatap Athrun. "Di mana?" desaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku belum pernah melihatnya memakai in-apa-pun itu!" seru Athrun panik.

Seolah belum cukup jantung anak berambut biru itu mendapat tekanan, tubuh kecil Kira tiba-tiba saja ambruk di dada pria tadi. Darah Athrun membeku saat melihat Kira yang terkulai lemah dengan wajah kesakitan. Napasnya tersengal, seolah udara sangat enggan untuk mengalir dengan normal. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya.

"Panggil ambulans dan gurumu! Cepat!"

Athrun tidak perlu menunggu bentakan pria itu lagi dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakang dan melihat Kira sedang menyandarkan perutnya di bahu pria tadi yang terus mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada lembut di telinganya.

Athrun berpaling dan berlari lebih cepat.

Saat di rumah sakit, Athrun, yang duduk di samping Kira yang sedang tidur, ikut mendengarkan saat dokter menjelaskan beberapa hal soal asma pada orang tua Kira. Salah satu serangannya bisa dipicu oleh asap rokok, mungkin itulah penyebab serangan Kira waktu itu kalau mengingat-ingat lagi kejadiannya. Sejak saat itu juga ibu Kira menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap rokok secara terang-terangan dan melarang keras seseorang merokok di dalam rumahnya.

Setelah ingatan itu selesai berputar, kesunyian yang cukup berat tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan mereka berada.

Kira mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik Athrun. Anak laki-laki itu masih duduk bersila dalam diam dengan alis bertaut dan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan seprei tanpa sadar. Kira menghela napas. Ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat kejadian itu kecuali rasa sesak yang sangat hebat di dadanya. _Yang itu _masih teringat sangat jelas.

Anak laki-laki beriris _amethys _itu mengangkat kedua lututnya dan bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia meletakkan toples berisi wafer itu di pangkuannya dan mulai menjarah isinya. "Yah, paling tidak kita jadi tahu kalau menawarkan minum pada orang yang lagi sesak bukan ide yang bagus."

"Tutup mulutmu, cengeng." Kira merasakan tinju Athrun di lengan atasnya. "Paling tidak aku bukan orang yang mencuci _stick control playstation _dalam rendaman deterjen."

"Bukan aku!" protesnya cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya_, kau_. Dan kau masih berhutang lima dolar padaku untuk itu."

"Maaf ..."

.

* * *

Pada suatu sore yang tenang di hari Jumat, Patrick Zala berhasil dibuat bingung. Ia memang menyuruh Athrun datang ke kantornya sepulang sekolah—tepatnya setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya—tapi ia tidak menyangka anak semata wayangnya itu akan langsung berdiri di sampingnya tanpa melepas tas terlebih dulu. Bahkan salam yang ia ucapkan pun sangat lirih sampai Patrick ragu benar mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemilik rambut keemasan itu langsung.

Athrun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Kedua mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. "Ayah ...," ucapnya lirih.

Patrick mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama namun tempat berbeda, Haruma tak kalah terkejut saat Kira tiba-tiba langsung memeluk pinggangnya, masih dengan sepatu dan tas sekolah di punggung.

Pria berambut hitam dengan mata yang teduh itu memang sedang membaca koran sambil minum kopi di teras—dan merokok—saat melihat Kira di depan pagar. Haruma sudah merasa agak aneh waktu Kira menatapnya untuk beberapa lama dari tempat yang sama seolah ragu untuk masuk. Pria itu langsung menekankan rokoknya ke asbak. Begitu mengangkat kepala, tangan kurus Kira sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan anak laki-lakinya itu sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di perutnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Haruma untuk merasakan kemejanya mulai basah.

"Hei, hei, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan sembari mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kira, "kau dijahili lagi?"

Kira menggeleng sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayah ...," ia mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, "Ayah ... berhenti merokok, ya." Kira memohon.

Alis Haruma terangkat. "Eh?"

Kira mulai menjelaskan di sela tangisnya yang sesegukan. "Tadi siang aku dan Athrun pergi ke rumah teman untuk buat tugas kelompok ..."

.

* * *

" ... kami bertemu ... ayahnya."

"Lalu?"

Athrun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, jelas sekali merasa gelisah. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini sibuk meremas-remas ujung bajunya. "Ayahnya sakit. Dia lumpuh, tidak bisa bicara," Athrun menggeleng, "dia bisa bicara, hanya saja tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Aku sempat merasa takut. Temanku bilang ayahnya kena struk."

"Struk? Oh. Stroke." Patrick mengangguk.

Athrun melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi temanku mulai menjelaskan apa yang sempat ia dengar dari dokter. Dokternya menanyakan beberapa hal tentang kebiasaan makan dan olahraga ayah temanku, keluarga, dan lain-lain. Lalu dia mulai menjelaskan kalau struk bisa terjadi karena kebiasaan makan yang buruk, kegemukan, usia tua, jarang olahraga, dan ... merokok. Ibunya mengaku kalau ayahnya memang sering merokok."

Patrick segera tahu arah jalannya pembicaraan ini.

.

* * *

"Ayah tidak lihat ... kakak temanku itu ... dia ... dia tetap kuat dan tegas saat menyuruh ayahnya jangan menangis—karena saat itu tiba-tiba ayahnya menangis—tapi entah kenapa kurasa ia sendiri bisa menangis kapan saja. Aku rasanya ingin kabur dan keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Untungnya, temanku menarik kami keluar menuju kamarnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ia pun terlihat sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku tidak mau Ayah jadi seperti itu," tangis Kira kembali pecah, "aku melihat bagaimana kakak temanku itu kesulitan saat mengangkat ayahnya ke kursi roda. Aku juga melihat bagaimana mereka berdua hampir menyerah saat menebak apa yang dikatakan ayah mereka. Semuanya sangat mengerikan ... dan sedih ..." Suara Kira tercekat di bagian akhir. Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu kembali menatap mata ayahnya lekat-lekat dan kembali memohon. "Makanya ..."

.

* * *

"Aku pernah melihat sahabatku sendiri hampir meninggal di depan mataku karena rokok. Tidak ada hal bagus dari benda itu, _aku yakin itu_. Makanya ... Ayah ... berhenti merokok, ya ... _ya?_"

Patrick Zala kehabisan kata-kata. Awalnya ia sudah ingin menutup telinganya karena sudah menduga akhir pembicaraan ini akan berujung ke permintaan tersebut, tapi ... mendengar kesungguhan dan usaha keras anaknya yang menahan tangis itu (Athrun Zala, putra yang dibesarkan oleh Patrick Zala, hampir tidak pernah menangis) mau tidak mau ia harus mengaku kalah.

Dering dari telepon di atas mejanya membuyarkan momen serius itu. Patrick menekan tombol speaker dan melihat Athrun mengusap matanya dengan lengan saat ia mengira tidak ada yang melihat. Pria itu tersenyum. "Ya, Eliza?"

"_Janji makan malam dengan istri Anda lima belas menit lagi, Tuan Zala."_

"Terima kasih." Ia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan mulai membereskan mejanya. Pria itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo kita pergi mencari kado ulang tahun untuk ibumu. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam untuk janji makan malam yang sebenarnya."

"Ayah belum berjanji," desak Athrun sambil menyusul ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Patrick diam sejenak sebelum memberi seulas senyum lembut pada putranya. "Akan Ayah coba."

Athrun menghela napas lega. Yah, paling tidak itu sudah cukup untuk ukuran ayahnya yang agak 'keras'. Anak itu berlari dengan perasaan lebih ringan, menyerukan sesuatu saat ayahnya sudah terlebih dulu memasuki _lift_.

.

* * *

"Ayah, impotensi itu apa, sih?"

Tangan Haruma tidak jadi menekan remot TV saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menoleh penuh tanda tanya ke arah Kira yang hanya balas menatapnya polos. Anak itu mengangkat bahu. "Cuma kata itu yang tidak kumengerti di peringatan rokok yang lama. Aku penasaran."

Haruma menyesap teh yang sempat ia tinggalkan di atas meja dengan kikuk. "Tanyakan lagi pada Ayah kalau kau sudah lebih besar, ya."

Kira memiringkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengendikkan bahu lagi, kembali larut dalam pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Okeeee, fic layanan masyarakat ini dipersembahkan dengan penuh cinta untuk kalian semua~ #random #dibejek.

Saya lupa ide pertama kenapa saya kepikiran nulis fic ini apa, soalnya udah dari lama dan males dilanjutin, sih #kebiasaan.

Cerita bagian stroke itu diambil dari kisah nyata yang sedikit diubah di sana-sini. Waktu itu masih masa-masa lebaran dan saya pergi ke rumah pakde saya (begitu cara saya manggil kakaknya ibu saya yang laki-laki) sekalian silaturahim. Saya memang udah pernah denger kalo beliau kena stroke dan dibawa ke kota kelahiran saya untuk dirawat, cuma waktu itu saya belum bisa nengok dan sekarang beliau udah di rumah lagi. Saya agak kaget waktu pertama lihat beliau di atas kasur. Ngomongnya terbata-bata dan butuh waktu lama dan kayaknya susah banget. Butuh usaha untuk ngontrol ekspresi dan perasaan saya waktu itu. Saya juga ikut bantu ayah saya waktu mindahin pakde saya ke kursi roda, dan itu susah. Untungnya sepupu saya (anaknya pakde) dateng dan langsung benerin duduknya pakde dalam sekali tarikan. _Sugee!_

Kalo waktu itu aja udah butuh usaha, butuh usaha lebih ekstra untuk ngontrol air mata saya waktu kami ngumpul di teras. Suasananya beda dengan lebaran-lebaran sebelumnya. Jadinya sunyi dan bingung mau ngapain. Beliau nyoba ngomong sesuatu, tapi susah banget ditangkep maksudnya. Tiba-tiba beliau nangis, entah karena greget kami gak ada yang ngerti atau karena alasan lain saya gak tahu. Sepupu saya yang jongkok di sebelah pakde sibuk nyuruh jangan nangis dengan nada tegas (dia cowok, sih) sambil nanya maksud yang coba disampaiin apa. Di situ saya juga ngerasa sepupu saya itu lagi berusaha ngendaliin perasaannya. Saya nunduk dan sibuk mainin kaos kaki karena yakin kalo saya gak berpaling bakal ada banjir yang siap menerjang. Saya bersyukur waktu ibu saya nyuruh saya ngelakuin sesuatu dan bisa keluar dari tempat itu, paling nggak dapet kesempatan untuk ngejinakin air mata yang siap kabur. Pokoknya sedih banget. _Naudzubillah ..._

Wah, saya jadi curcol, ya?

Nggak ada maksud sama sekali untuk menggurui dalam fic ini. Cuma 'nyentil', kok. Rokok itu memang ada manfaatnya, tapi jauh lebih sedikit kalo dibandingin sama keburukannya. Mungkin ada sebagian orang yang ngerasa enak waktu ngerokok. Memang ada suatu zat yang menstimulasi otak dan membuat perasaan seperti itu muncul, tapi efeknya cuma sebentar. Belum lagi zat aditif yang bikin pengin lagi dan lagi. Akhirnya cuma numpukin racun dan menabung penyakit untuk puluhan tahun kemudian—yang pastinya biaya perawatannya gak akan sedikit dan gak bisa sembuh total.

_So, think smart, readers dear, for your own good._

_Well, _di luar tema yang agak berat kali ini, saya berharap semoga fic ini tetap bisa menghibur _readers _sekalian sekaligus memberi manfaat~ Kritik, saran, dan koreksi amat sangat diterima!

_Keep healthy and say no to drugs (?) and cigarette, guys! Have a good day!_


End file.
